El Elegido de los Cazadores
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Historia ubicada en un tiempo paralelo/futurista a los sucesos del comic. Originalmente Posteada en el foro "Proyecto Yautja".


HISTORIA GUARDADA EN EL FORO "PROYECTO YAUTJA"

en un lugar del espacio...  
una nave con el nombre "CENTURION" viaja a una gran velocidad  
es humana y lleva el piloto automatico con destino a "RYUSHI" un planeta desertico en un lejano lugar de la galaxia y de cuya existencia y ubicacion solo estan enterados un grupo limitado de personas seleccionadas.  
en esta nave va un solo pasajero.  
un joven alto, moreno y apuesto con un aire increiblemente arrogante tallado en cada rasgo de su inmutable expresion hace unas tantas lagartijas en el lugar que destino para su entrenamiento en la nave. su nombre es Henry Alexander Fevho un joven de 20 años, de personalidad dificil y una historia que parece ubiera pasado por una guerra.  
Alexander Fevho un gran chico fiel persona lleno de confianza y valor pero rebelde, apasionado y carente de diciplina causas que lo han llevado a muchos declives en su vida. Alex como le gusta que le digan escapo de su casa a los 13 años y desde entonces a sido un viajero conocedor de las diversas diciplinas para una batalla, aprendiendo distintos tipos de formas de pelea se ha convertido en lo que muchos consideran un "Maestro Guerrero". de gran inteligencia y fuerza fisica se enrolo en el proyecto "destino" con el afan de viajar por el espacio.

-el proyecto destino- recuerda Alex mientras se ejercita -consiste en buscar planetas con especies de Xt que nos puedan servir para experimentacion genetica, especimenes con alguna habilidad que se pueda considerar nos haga superiores, en fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia cualquier cosa que nos permita alcanzar la perfeccion fisica sin perjudicarnos a la vez ¿entiendes Henry?- Alex mira al doctor Travis y responde -perfectamente doctor ¿cual es mi tarea?- Travis lleva a Henry a una mesa y le da un sobre -tu tarea es viajar, y buscar estas razas de Xt son habiles y peligrosos tu primera parada es Draconius el planeta de los dragones de ahi te moveras a otros planetas cercanos en donde tal vez encuentres o no lo que buscas- Alex toma el sobre -entiendo doctor Travis deseeme suerte- -suerte Henry-...

atrapar a esos "Draconianos" fue realmente sencillo- se dice a si mismo Alex -no me costo ni siquiera 3 dias terrestres, no puedo creer que Travis le llame a esas cosas "peligrosas"- un sonido de alarma empieza a sonar Alex se dirige rapidamente a la cabina y se sienta en la silla del piloto mira los reporte en la pantalla y habla a la computadora inteligente -Tami ¿que es lo que sucede? `por que nos desviamos tanto de rumbo?- la voz artificial de la computadora Tami dice -una tormenta magnetiga generada por una supernova nos empujo 5000 klicks mas alla del rumbo original señor Fevho- Alex frunce el ceño y exclama -5000 klicks¡¡¡ es demasiado ¿adonde nos dirigimos?- -esa informacion es desconocida señor Fevho- Alex activa el control manual de la nave -Tami analiza los sistemas de la nave dime si ahy daños por la tormenta- Tami analiza la nave en cuestion de segundos e informa -los sistemas de radar han recibido un 60 porciento de daños, el piloto automatico tiene un 39 porciento de daños mayores y el sistema de frenado dejara de funcionar ahora- Alex frunce aun mas el ceño y ordena -Tami busca ahora un sitio donde aterrizar- manteniendo el control manual de la nave Alex abre la persiana para mirar el espacio no ve nada pero al irse moviendo logra ver un planeta de color plata al que se acerca al instante Tami informa -a 300 klicks se encuentra un planeta con las candiciones adecuadas para un aterrizaje señor Fevho- Alex aun con el ceño fruncido susurra -lo veo Tami, lo veo- en poco tiempo se acerca al planeta y al entrar en su atmosfera activa el sistema de aterrizaje de emergencia utiliznado las fuentes de energia secundaria para activar los frenos, logran un aterrizaje perfecto Alex apaga la nave sale de ella y dice -¿donde rayos estoy?, Alex despues de preguntarse sobre el lugar saca de su bolsillo un cilindro metalico avanza 10 pasos y clava el cilindro en la tierra se aleja y con un control remoto activa el cilindro del cual sale disparado un pequeño cohete que al llegar a una gran altura abre unas aspas similares a las de un helicoptero lanza un rayo rojo que se extiende hasta dejarse de ver mientras Alex saca otro aparato, el pequeño helicoptero regresa y se adapta al aparato parecido a una palm y proyecta un mapa tridimensional de color verde lo mira y descubre lo que parecia una aldea a una gran distancia de ahi, cierra el mapa entra a la nave y se pone una camisa negra parecida a una chamarra de motociclista toma una mochila y echa en ella algo de comida, se coloca un relog altamente tecnologico sale de nuevo de la nave y comienza a caminar en la direccion que marcaba el mapa, hacia la aldea.  
Camina una gran distancia y durante mucho tiempo, no encontraba nada, al fin hacia la tarde de ese largo y caluroso dia llaga a la aldea. Alex al entrar en ella se lleva una sorpresa pues era una aldea fantasma, camina entrando a los edificios y casas abandonadas sin encontras mas que lugares sucios y en mal estado, al llegar al centro de la aldea se detiene mira alrededaor y al dar un paso, pisa algo que suena metalico mira hacia el suelo y ve entre la tierra lo que parece una extraña daga o una... -una garra- dice Alex al levantar el extraño objeto presiona un boton del relog y se materializa un bioanalizador, Alex "escanea" la garra y pregunta al bioanalizador -¿informe general?- el aparato con artificial voz responde -composicion quimica desconocida, fisica desconocida, edad calculada 22 años, tamaño 45.5 centimetros, uso desconocido- Alex frunce el ceño presiona de nuevo el boton del relog y el bioanalizador desaparece, Alex saca su daga de la funda y guarda en la funda la garra, continua caminando y llega a un almacen. abre la puerta y se encuentra con un espectaculo que ubiera vuelto loco de terror a cualquier otro pero Alex lo contemplo con simple sorpresa. en ese almacen se encontrabn un monton de cadaveres, huesos, atravesados por diversas cosas y las calaveras al centro de la estancia clavadas en estacas. Alex entra en el almacen y arruga la nariz pues huele exesivamente a podredumbre y otras cosas, mira alrededor y ve las paredes aun manchadas de sangre, por razones que no se explica lo que el llama sexto sentido se pone alerta con la daga en mano agudiza su oido y entorna los ojos para ver en los rincones, escucha un ruido en un armario, se dirige a el, abre la puerta y Alex ahoga un grito de sorpresa mientras que la chica a la que encuentra dentro del armario sale apuntandole con un rifle de balas de hielo, la chica posa el dedo sobre el gatillo y dice -¿quien eres tu y que haces aqui?- Alex retrocede un paso y responde -mi nombre es Alex Fevho, estoy aqui por un accidente y te agradeceria que bajaras el arma- la chica lo mira de pies a cabeza analizandolo por un momento con la mirada, lo ve a los ojos un momento y baja el rifle, Alex aun intranquilo pregunta -¿quien eres tu?- la chica avanza hacia el y le dice -me llamo Laura Fawkes y vivo en este planeta desde hace 19 años- pasa de largo junto a Alex y se dirige a la puerta mira hacia afuera y dice -la puesta de sol se acerca, sera mejor que nos vayamos, sigueme si quieres vivir- Alex sigue a Laura por la aldea hasta lleguar a una montaña ella lo guia por un sendero de rocas hasta una casa dentro de una cueva, entran en ella y Laura activa lo que parece... -¿sistemas de defensa? ¿para que?- pregunta Alex  
despues de que Laura activara las alarmas -por los monstruos silenciosos y sin ojos que salen deurante la noche- responde ella mientras deja el rifle, se sienta en una silla e invita a Alex a sentarse con un ademan de la cabeza el se sienta en un banco metalico ella continua -durante el dia no hay problema lo malo llega durante la noche a la puesta de sol- Alex sin sacarse aun la garra y la habitaciion de la cabeza pregunta -¿que paso? ¿por que no hay nadie aqui?- ella lo mira dudando si responder o no y finalmente cuenta -hace 22 años unas criaturas llegaron del cielo nadie los vio llegar pues llegaron en la hora mas calurosa, en poco tiempo infestaron el lugar y arrasaron con gran parte de la vida, son como serpientes enormes asquerosas pero otros llegaron e intentaron acabar con ellos sus intentos fueron en vano eran demasiados y perecieron derrotados, los pocos sobrevivientes se escondieron bajo tierra en las montañas entre ellos mis padres por ellos se la historia, somos pocos los que vivimos en la superficie- Alex mira el suelo y susurra -bajo tierra- Laura baja la mirada tambien y dice -17 años bajo tierra solo salia una o dos veces en el dia pero bajo tierra- ambos levantan la cabeza y ella le dice como un reproche -no sabes como es estar en la oscuridad- Alex cierra los ojos sintiendo un nuevo coraje fluir y viendo destellos de un recuerdo, se levanta y molesto exclama -que no lo se tu vivias bajo tierra y salias a la luz del dia, eres tu la que no sabe como es vivir en un aislamiento total sin mas luz la que se cuela bajo una puerta y sin mas compañia que las ratas, esperando que entre la unica persona en la puedes o no confiar con una comida tan mala que a las dos horas la vomitas, estando sin nada solo con esas frias paredes de metal- elevando la voz a cada palabra se gira y sigue mas calmado -cuatro años de mi vida en ese encierro en el que mi padrastro me tenia- cierra los ojos dolido, ella lo mira con compasion y dice -cuentame lo que paso- Alex la mira se vuelve a sentar y comienza:  
-yo naci en la tierra era hijo de militar, vivia bien pero cuando cumpli siete años de edad mi padre murio una bala le dio en la cabeza, mi madre no tardo en superarlo y cuando cumpli ocho se volvio a casar ciegamente enamorada y no vio que mi padrastro era un tirano, nos llevo a vivir a su granja donde me tenia que hacer trabajos a marcha forzada y con una desgarradora diciplina asi estube dos años y en mi cumpleaños numero 10 me encerro en el sotano donde no habia ventanas ni iluminacion, por esa entonces llego mi medio hermano menor John Decland Jr me hicieron a un lado todos a exepcion de la criada quien me llevava de comer, ropa y verificaba que no me pasara nada, nunca supe si lo hacia por iniciativa o si lo hacia por ordenes u obligacion, cuatro años estube confinado asi la unica luz que tenia era la que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, mis unicas amigas eran las ratas y el unico contacto con el exterior era por medio de la criada y los periodicos viejos que me llevava de esa manera aprendi a escribir y leer, las pocas veces que mi padrastro entro a veme era para decirme que era una basura y para darme de golpes con el fuelle de los caballos, entraba sobre todo cuando estaba furioso y descargaba su enojo conmigo, crei que nunca saldria de esa prision pero entonces un dia despues de mi cumpleaños numero trece vi una oportunidad, ese dia la criada mi madre y mi hermano saldrian y mi padrastro me daria de comer elabore un plan que resulto en la perfeccion, mi padrastro entro, estaba ebrio me arrojo la bandeja y se dio la vuelta, por aquel entonces habia ganado estatura y fuerza por lo cual me levante y quede a su altura, la criada dias antes me habia llevado una soga, tome esa soga y la enrede en el cuello de mi padrastro lo tire boca abajo y aprete la soga al cuello hasta que dejo de respirar despues lo encerre en el sotano y me fui, fue la ultima vez que vi a alguien de mi familia despues de eso viaje por el mundo aprendi cosas y hace poco tiempo me enrole en un proyecto secreto que me obliga a viajar por el espacio-  
Alex termina su relato y baja la mirada con los ojos cristalinos, Laura lo mira conmovida y le dice -lo siento de verdad, no quiero que pienses que te tengo lastima pero pobre de ti no puedo creer que te hayan tratado de esa manera- Alex la mira, un par de lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, el traga saliva y dice  
-nunca le conte a nadie esto eres la primera persona que lo sabe y te pido por favor no lo digas a nadie- se levanta de la silla y se pone de espaldas a ella, Laura se le acerca y sin poder eviarlo lo abraza como si fuera un amigo al que debe consolar, se quedan asi un momento y ella le dice -si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dimelo- Alex al sentir la calidez del abrazo de Laura se estremece de nerviosismo, su corazon se acelera dandole la sensacion de que va a estallar y su presion sanguinea se dispara, mientras que laura piensa que "hay un chispazo" lo suelta y se aleja nerviosa mientras que el traga saliva e intentando desviar la atencion dice -bueno, mi nave se descompuso asi que debo de repararla- al instante piensa "que tonto estoy remarcando lo obio" mueve la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio ella no lo nota y dice -yo la puedo reparar se mucho de mecanica- el la mira y pregunta -¿en serio?- mueve la cabeza como para despertar y corrige -perdon quiero decir, bueno, alguna condicion tendras para ese favor ¿o no?- ella rie un poco -la verdad te iba a pedir que me llevaras contigo en tus viajes pues estoy aburrida de estar en este planeta de basura- Alex se queda boquiabierto antes de decir  
-deacuerdo bien- se sonrien mutuamente y por un momento tienen las mismas sensaciones que al momento del abrazo de manera que apartan las miradas, ella duda un momento sobre que decir pero finalmente termina -bueno es tarde, acomodate donde quieras por la mañana iremos a reparar tu nave deacuerdo- -esta bien- se despiden el uno del otro y ella entra en su habitacion, Alex se acomoda en un rincon extendiendo una cobija espacial se quita el cinturon de armas y se recuesta en la manta se apagan solas las luces y en poco tiempo se queda dormido.

MAÑANA EN IURANCHA 2, 10:00 AM

-¿crees que funcione?- pregunta Alex -oye quien es la experta mecanica no molestes- replica Laura -esta bien no digo nada- Alex observa a Laura reparar los sistemas de la nave esperando que le indique cuando ponerlos en funcionamiento, ella concentrada no habla, finalmente despues de estar 3 horas con la reparacion dice -listo ponlo en marcha- Alex se para frente a un teclado y una pantalla abre los sistemas teclea el codigo de acceso y reinicia toda la nave poniendo en funcionamiento la nave al principio no pasa nada y Laura dice ante la mirada burlona de Alex -espera unos segundos- finalmente la nave responde encendiendo todos los sistemas Alex al oir a Tami saludar exclama triunfante -!si¡- Laura a su lado le dice -no te adjudiques el triunfo Al- -lo siento- rien y salen del cuarto de maquinas para ir al compartimento del piloto, el se acomoda en el asiento del piloto y ella en el del copiloto, Alex habla a Tami -Tami es tiempo de irnos- la voz artificial de Tami habla -muy bien señor Fevho, noto a un nuevo pasajero señor Fevho- Alex enciende los sistemas de arranque mientras dice -si sera nuestra acompañante Tami su nombre es Laura Fawkes y es la nueva copiloto tambien- -mucho gusto señorita Fawkes espero disfrute el viaje- Laura sonrie -gracias Tami- despegan y al estar en el espacio Alex abre las persianas de la nave Laura mira con nostalgia como se aleja de Iurancha 2 el planeta donde vivio toda su vida Alex la nota triste y entiende perfectamente el porque -no es facil separarse de casa ¿verdad?- Laura lo mira -no no es facil- Alex suspira un poco e indica a Tami -Tami busca una ruta para llegar a Ryushi- Tami analiza los caminos espaciales y dice -la unica cercana es la ruta abandonada pc7- Alex ve los datos y dice -usala, con el corredor c5 para llegar mas rapido, entraremos en el hipersueño- -entendido señor Fevho- Alex cierra las persianas y dice -ven Laura vamos al hipersueño- Laura sigue a Alex y pregunta -¿por que debemos entrar en el hipersueño?- Alex sin mirarla dice -por que con el corredor c5 entraremos en un agujero asi de pequeño...- hace una O con los dedos de la mano derecha -si nos quedaramos despiertos aparte de que talvez llegariamos volteados alreves literalmente llegariamos con tanta hambre que nos podriamos comer un elefante, y no tengo tantas reservas- llegan al cuarto de animacion suspendida -solo hay una camara de animacion asi que iremos juntos en esa camara deacuerdo- Laura asiente con la cebeza, se meten en la camara Laura frente a Alex, Tami cierra la camara y empieza a liberar el humo de Hipersueño ambos se duermen y no notan cuando entran en el corredor, lo que parece un instante son dias y salen al otro lado del corredor cerca de otro planeta que no es su destino, la nave entra en un cinturon de asteroides, varias rocas meteoricas la perforan, la alarma del casco dañado se activa desactivando el modo de hipersueño Laura despierta y la puerta de la camara se abre ella se cae de la camara pero logra mantenerse de pie en el suelo de la nave, Alex cae el suelo de la nave con un golpe seco y semidormido pregunta -¿por que me cai?- casi al instante termina de reaccionar y al escuchar las alarmas exclama -o no algo daño el casco- sale correindo con laura detras y entran de nuevo al compartimento del piloto las alarmas suenan aun mas fuerte, la nave se precipita al planeta donde los dejo el corredor, Alex no... -...logro mantener el control llevamos demasiado peso¡- -!hay que liberar lastre¡- exclama Laura abre el panel de compartimentos y libera el de armas, no cambia nada y siguen sin control ella libera el compartimento de reservas y el de hipersueño pero sigue sin pasar nada, libera otros dos compartimentos y al momento en que iba a liberar el sexto compartimento Alex exclama -!ese no, es donde llevo mis capturas¡- Laura lo mira -tenemos que soltarla o nos estrellaremos con las rocas...- señala la persiana abierta y las rocas a las que se estaban acercando -¿quieres eso Alex?- Alex la mira ceñudo y exclama -!no perdere a mis presas¡- se miran tensamente un momento y finalmente Laura retira la mano del panel y se sujeta al asiento, la nave se estrella en el desierto derrapando y girando, se acercan rapidamente a las rocas, Alex intenta activar los frenos de emergencia pero no responden, la nave sigue derrapando y entran en un camino de rocas finalmente dejan de girar sobre su eje, la nave empieza a dar volteretas sobre si misma poniendose de cabeza y de nuevo derecha, raspandose con las rocas pero milagrosamente sin chocar con ninguna salen del camino de rocas estando de cabeza la nave derrapa unos metros mas por la arena con la velocidad considerablemente reducida, se acercan a una ultima y enorme roca y la nave se detiene quedando a dos centimetros de ella, de cabeza. Laura con trbajos sale de entre su asiento al ver a su alrededor lo ve todo revueto nada esta en su lugar al voltear a ver a Alex se da cuenta que este esta atrapado e inconciente se acerca a el y le levanta la cabeza tiene una enorme cortada en la frente y esta sangrando de la nariz, Laura lo sacude un poco y el despierta la mira y la dice -¿que paso? no me puedo mover- Laura busca un tubo mientras le responde -chocamos estas atrapado entre el asiento y el tablero de mando enseguida te sacare- encuentra un tubo roto bastante grande lo toma, se apoya en la palanta de direccion, mete el tubo bajo el tablero de mando y hace palanca levantanto el tablero Alex al no tener la presion del tablero sale rapido y se levanta, sale con Laura de la nave que esta totalmente inservible, y al ver el desierto ocre y rojo dice -no estamos en donde deberiamos estar- Laura se para a su lado y con sarcasmo le dice -no me digas, si no me aclaras ese detalle no me doy cuenta- Alex mira la lejania y logra ver una linea de humo se gira y empieza a caminar a la nave mientras dice -donde hay humo hay fuego y donde hay fuego hay al menos un poco de civilizacion- entra en la nave y momentos despues sale con su mochila y el rifle de Laura las unicas armas que tienen, ambos empiezan a caminar con direccion al humo y conforme caminan Alex arranca lo que quedo de las mangas de su camisa ambas mangas estaban hechas jirones, al terminar de sacarselas Laura observa que en el brazo tiene un tatuaje con una extraña forma, una T torcida con la forma de un rayo encerrado en un circulo, al verlo pregunta -¿que es eso?- Alex al ver que se raferia a su marca responde -esto...- señala el tatuaje -es un tatuaje que me hice a los 16, jaja, estafe al que lo hizo- continuan caminando y hacia la noche llegan a lo que parece un campamento indio entran en el pero no hay nadie, o eso creian, de un momento a otro una flecha pasa a gran velocidad junto a la oreja de Alex fallando de darle por escasos 5 milimetros, ellos se tiran al suelo y empiezan a avanzar a gatas escondiendose entre las casa para evitar que les den, las flechas dejan de caer un momento y Alex le dice a Laura -tu quedate aqui yo los distraido y tu huyes de acuedo- Laura asiente con la cabeza, Alex se asoma para ver donde estan y al momento en que lo ven se levanta y corre en direccion contraria de donde le indico a Laura los "indios" lo siguen tirandole flechas, ninguna le da, el corre lo mas rapido que puede pero al doblar por una casa hacia atras de una roca topa con un callejon sin salida intenta escalar pero la roca esta demasiado resbaladiza se volta y levanta las manos en señal de rendicion pero en ese momeno una flecha le atraviesa la camisa clavandolo en la roca y otra le da en la mano izquierda dejandolo pegado en la roca y con un dolor insoportable, da un grito ahogado de dolor, los "indios" lo estan rodeando no se da cuenta que tienen a Laura, se suejeta el brazo herido dejando que se le vea el tatuaje y al momento en que los "indios" lo ven lanzan una queda exclamacion de sorpresa y al instante se tiran de rodillas en posision de alabanza Alex al ver tal reaccion olvida el dolor y se queda boquiabierto, Laura aprovechando que la soltaron corre hacia Alex y le quita las flechas eso saca de su sorpresa a Alex al hacerle dar otra exclamacion de dolor, cae de rodillas doblegado por el dolor y se sujeta duertemente la mano para parar el sangrado, el lider de los "indios" se levanta, se acerca y arrodillandose junto a Alex, sumiso dice -mi señor, no sabiamos que era usted, por favor perdonenos, no nos deje con la maldicion de esos comehombres- Alex lo mira perplejo y tanto el como Laura dicen al unisono -¿que?- el hombre se levanta y ayuda a levantar a Alex diciendole -no se preocupe maestro, nosotros lo sanaremos- empiezan a caminar de regreso a la aldea con todos los habitantes de el siguiendolos, al llegar ahi meten tanto a Alex como a Laura en una casa y les dan a beber un agua de color amarillo, en cuestion de segundos las heridas de ambos quedan curadas, el lider de los "indios" entra y pregunta -¿estan mejor, maestro?- Alex confundido pregunta algo exasperado -¿por que me dicen maestro?- el lider retrocede un paso y responde -por que usted es el gran maestro, el elegido, el que viene a dominar a los incontrolables, por eso maestro- Alex aun mas confundido exclama -pero por que yo- el lider de los "indios" se acerca a la entrada de la tienda y dice -sigame maestro, le mostrare- tanto Laura como Alex salen de la tienda y siguen al lider hasta el pie de la montaña a una entrada, dos custodios hacen una reveerencia en señal de saludo, ellos entran Alex se acerca al lider y dice -eh disculpa ¿como te llamas?- el lider sin interrumpir el paso dice -yo soy el jefe Tanabok ¿como podemos referirnos a usted maestro- Laura se para del otro lado del jefe Tanabok y dice -yo soy Laura Fawkes y el es Alexander Fevho y nos dicen Laura y Alex- el jefe asiente con la cabeza. llegan a una entrada interna en la montaña, una enorme puerta dorada con extraños adornos de batallas entre extrañas criaturas, Laura se acerca a la puerta y pasa la mano sobre uno de los grabados mientras dice -reconosco a esta criatura, son los monstruos silenciosos y sin ojos de Iurancha 2- Alex mira al jefe y pregunta -¿jefe Tanabok...- -no, jefe Tani- -si, ¿jefe Tani que hay detras de esta puerta? el jefe Tani se acerca a la puerta y saca una llave la inserta en el cerrojo y la gira mientras dice -tras esta entrada señor Alex ahy historia- empuja la puerta y cede el paso Alex y Laura entran y ambos se quedan sorprendidos al ver la enorme camara que se abria delante de ellos toda llena de estatuas y la paredes decoradas con las escenas de la historia de ese lugar, ni un solo centimetro quedaba descubierto el jefe Tani se adelanta en el recorrido, Alex y Laura lo siguen finalmente llegan ante una serie de pinturas que muestran a un humano vestido con una extraña armadura en el brazo derecho se mostraba una marca identica... -a la tuya Alex, esa marca es identica tu tatuaje- exclama Laura alex observa, analitico, la pintura, tiene el ceño fruncido mira la escena y dice -cuentame el cuento jefe Tani- el jefe lo se acerca a la escena y empieza -fue hace muchos años antes, en la epoca de los antiguos de los mas antiguos de nuestro pueblo, cuando nuestro pueblo era prospero. un dia llegaron un grupo de extranjeros para hacer la guerra no nos dijeron por que nunca lo hacen, pero esta vez la guerra fue peor pues en sus ansias de matarse no notaron a los que cayeron del cielo las criaturas que llegaron para cazar a los cazadores...- el jefe se mueve a otra escena donde se muestra a una criatura de figura humana pero con un rostro monstruoso -esa cosa tiene cara de crustaceo malformado- dice Laura Alex no le hace caso, mira la escenas que se expanden alrededor de la criatura mientras dice -continua Jefe Tani- -las criaturas venian con armas distintas garras que podian cortar el metal y rayos quemantes como flechas de sol, como premio o tal vez por burla a los antiguos dioses tomaban trofeos de sangre y huesos, entonces un campeon capaz de derrotar a las criaturas llego y peleo con el lider de las criaturas, entonces el lider se volvio el viento, todos lo podian presentir, nadie lo podia ver, pero con astucia e inteligencia el campeon vencio. en su derrota el lider de las criaturas hizo surgir fuego del fondo del abismo para que las llamas consumieran su cuerpo, el resto de ellos se fue y nuestro pueblo vivio en paz un tiempo hasta que llegaron los terribles monstruos dobleboca fue cuando nuestro pueblo sufrio su declive estas criaturas eran superiores, invencibles mataban incluso estando muertas y los cazadores volvieron pero esta vez no para cazarnos a nosotros si no para matar a los monstruos, sus fuerzas no sirvieron y su lider cayo, pero el campeon que una vez los vencio se unio a ellos y juntos se llevaron a las criaturas no volvimos a verlos, las criaturas no se fueron y los monstruos tampoco, viven una guerra eterna, mas de una vez estuvimos cerca de la destruccion y solo una esperanza pues de esa guerra eterna una profecia nos quedo "de entre las cenizas de la guerra una chispa surgira, aquel que una vez peleo y vencio una nueva batalla iniciara, un nuevo lider llegara y a la guerra los guiara, aquel que puede controlar a ambos bandos caera del espacio en una bola de fuego y hierro, aparecera en una tormenta de polvo y viento, agitando sus alas envueltas en llamas pera liberar al pueblo de su maldicion, con el poder de todos los lideres en su corazon vencera al impostor y en el universo la paz reinara de nuevo, aunque en el proceso deba perder mas que el honor"- el jefe Tani termina y Alex sigue mirando las pinturas hasta que finalmente dice -¿por que creen que soy yo?- el Jefe Tani los guia a otra escena y muestra -aqui esta, el elegido se descubrira con tres señales la primera esta muy explicita en la profecia "llegara del espacio en una bola de fuego y hierro" la segunda es que el elegido llevara la marca de el campeon que se convirtio en cazador, y la tercera es que tendra la sabiduria para vencer en la batalla, dos de las tres señales ya se han revelado solo nos queda una tercera- Alex se mueve a otra escena donde esta pintado un humano al frente de un ejercito de criaturas y a otra donde se muestra al humano solo y bajo de el un nombre en caracteres exraños -¿que dice aqui Jefe Tani?- el jefe se acerca -es el nombre de el campeon Nicolas Ridthingy- Alex lo mira y repite en voz baja -Ridthingy- su mente vaga por las historias de exploradores que escucho en nueva tierra y al recordar una en especial finalmente exclama -Ridthingy, el explorador del espacio, hace mas de 50 años este explorador salio de nueva tierra con el afan de recorrer mas universo que cualquier otro, nunca se volvio a saber de el...- pasa la mano sobre la pared y termina -creo que encontre al astronauta desolado- el astronauta desolado- Alex voltea a ver a Laura -tanto tiempo estuvo desaparecido del resto del universo y todo el tiempo estubo aqui, increible- Laura tambien se acerca a la pintura la mira un momento y dice -hay que irnos- Alex asiente con la cabeza y siguen al jefe Tani de regreso.

ALDEA QUE-SHUN TRES SEMANAS DESPUES

-levanta la defensa, no descubras la cara- Laura pone la postura indicada e imita los movimientos de Alex, Alex detiene cada golpe que Laura lanza con entero aplomo y una gran facilidad, finalmente en una patada que Laura lanza le sujeta el pie y la gira haciendola caer, se arrodilla junto a ella y le dice -no estubo mal, estubo pesimo- rie animadamente -si, riete todo lo que quieras tu tienes como tres siglos de entrenamiento yo solo tengo tres semanas- ella se levanta, Alex sigue riendo de manera que Laura un poco molesta lo empuja tirandolo de espaldas apoya una rodilla en su pecho y lo sujeta por las muñecas quedando sobre el -y eso que te parecio- -muy habil madmoasell, pero no todo el tiempo tu enemigo estara distraido- Laura se levanta y se va a su tienda, Alex la mira irse sentado en el suelo, cuando de repente un aprendiz de guerrero indio se acerca por detras, va a embestirlo pero Alex se agacha a tiempo provocando que el guerrero de una voltereta en el aire y caiga de espaldas frente a el -¿me escuchaste?- pregunta el joven Alex lo mira y responde -con toda claridad- se levanta y ayuda al joven -al respirar haces ruido, relajate, siente la tierra bajo tus pies para que al moverlos no hagas ruido, primero aprende a ser sigiloso Zamej, antes de dar golpes, camina antes de correr- Alex comienza a caminar de regreso a su propia tienda, mira al cielo y susurra para si -luna llena- continua caminando pasa frente a la tienda de Laura ella esta ahi parada en la entrada, se ven un momento, Alex levanta la mano y saluda desde lejos, ella sonrie, el continua su camino. finalmente llega a su tienda y al entrar se encuentra con el jefe Tani y un desconocido ambos discutian en sus idiomas -hey que pasa, ¿por que la agresion?- el desconocido lo mira y exclama -esta tierra nos pertenece ahora si no quieren la destruccion de su pueblo paguen el tributo- el jefe tani hace ademan de golpear al desconocido Alex lo detiene y pregunta -¿quien eres tu?- el desconocido lo mira despreciativamente pero al ver la marca responde mas sumiso -mi señor, yo soy Tsequel-Kan, devoto gran sacerdote y vocero de los dioses, lider de la tribu que-tel- Alex lo mira de arriba abajo y dice -esta tierra les pertenece por derecho a los que-shun no vas a quitarselas-  
-pero mi señor...-  
-pero nada quieres un tributo toma esto- Alex toma de una mesa un aparato meteorologico y se lo lanza a Tsequel-kan, este lo mira y pregunta -mi señor, que cosa es esto- Alex lo toma y dice  
-un aparato que predice el clima-  
-sin ofenderlo mi señor, pero solo los dioses saben el clima-  
-¿a si?, pues yo no creo en los dioses- Alex sale de la tienda seguido por Tsequel-Kan y el jefe Tani, ya afuera enciende el aparato, activa y en unos segundos le aparato dice -nivel de humedad en el aire: bajo, probabilidades de que llueva: 10%- Alex mira la cara de sorpresa de Tsequel-Kan y dice en tono de burla -¿solo los dioses saben el clima?-  
-¿que clase de magia es esa?-  
-no es magia, se llama tecnologia, tomala y vete, y no vuelvas nunca mas- Tsequel-Kan toma el aparato y dice -por supuesto mi señor, no los volveremos a molestar- Tsequel-Kan hace una reverencia y se va, Alex mira al jefe Tani y a todos los que los estaban observando antes de decir -a veces la mejor victoria es la batalla no librada- todos asienten con la cabeza y continuan con sus actividades ya habia oscurecido, Alex entra de nuevo en su tienda donde estaba Laura sentada en una silla, ella se levanta y dice -fue muy inteligente lo que hiciste, ¿un aparato meteorologico?, que listo-  
-solo hice lo que crei resolveria el problema-  
-hiciste bien- Laura se acerca a el y lo abraza, se miran un momento, Alex esta temblando un poco pero al verla a los ojos se tranquiliza levemante aunque no del todo, presiente lo que viene. Laura se acerca mas, timida al principio pero despues decidida, se besan de esa manera sellando un solo destino mientras tanto a miles de kilometros de distancia de ahy, un sello se rompe y la historia comienza de nuevo.  
una fuerte raf*ga de aire frio recorre la aldea, todos los habitantes de la aldea levantan la cabeza y miran en direccion a la montaña, todos con el mismo pensamiento "ah iniciado de nuevo" pero es un pensamiento que se desvanece rapido, casi al instante todos vuelven a sus cosas sin mas pensamientos en la cabeza que la cena.  
el tiempo pasa y las cosas comienzan a cambiar los centinelas que son enviados a la montaña ya no regresan, las noches son mas oscuras que nunca y la aldea se ve amenazada una vez mas.

ALDEA QUE-SHUN NOCHE DE BATALLA

Los pocos guerreros que-shun sobrevivientes regresan de la montaña, heridos, algunos moribundos. Zamej lleva a dos soldados apoyados en el, al llegar Alex sale en su ayuda junto con algunos mas. -la montaña esta infestada de monstruos dobleboca, encontramos a algunos de nuestros compañeros, enfermos no sabemos que tienen- tanto Alex como el jefe Tani revisan a uno de los guerreros, logran hacerlo despertar, el guerrero entre toses dice -Jefe Tani, han vuelto- el guerrero tose mas y de un momento a otro un crujido rasga el aire seguido de un fuerte grito de dolor lanzado por el guerrero, una criatura comienza a salir del interior del guerrero Alex y el jefe Tani se levantan sorprendidos, la criatura termina de sallir del ahora muerto guerrero y salta en direccion a Alex, Alex en reaccion instintiva saca la daga de el cinto y la interpone entre el y la criatura cortandola por la mitad, el resto de la criatura cae al suelo -rayos, acido- dice Alex al mirar su daga desacerce, la arroja a un lado y en ese momento mas gritos desgarran el aire, pero no gritos de dolor si no de miedo, Alex, el jefe Tani y Zamej se dirijen al centro de la aldea, lugar de donde provienen los gritos y la escena los toma por sorpresa, una gran cantidad de monstruosas criaturas inundan el lugar, algunas personas huyen, otras intentan bataller con los monstruos, pero los intentos son fallidos -son los monstruos dobleboca- grita Zamej Alex molesto de sentir miedo grita -me importa poco lo que sean, lo que me importa es acabarlas- toma la garra, que encontro en iurancha 2 y que no ha dejado, de la funda de la daga y corre a enfrentarse a las criaturas, la determinacion y la adrenalina hacen que se olvide del miedo y asi llegando cerca de las criaturas comienza a mover la garra como si tuviera en su mano una espada, mata agilmente a dos de las criaturas percatandose de que la garra no se derrite con el acido que emana de los monstruos, poco a poco mas criaturas lo rodean, los monstruos son rapidos casi invencibles Alex logra ver que el jefe Tani y Zamej tambien pelean las criaturas siguen llegando Alex se mueve rapido por los corredores formados por las tiendas finalmente sin darse cuenta llega al pie de la montaña junto con Zamej, Laura ya esta ahi disparando con su rifle de balas de hielo, finalmente una de las criaturas toma por sorpresa a Alex derribandolo y logrando que se le caiga la garra, Laura y Zamej observan esto, y Zamej lanza una espada al aire, Alex empuja a la criatura usando de impulso las piernas quitandosela de encima, se gira y comienza a correr a medio levantarse, otras criaturas ya se acercaban, asi que usando de apoyo a una de ellas salta en el aire y atrapa la espada de Zamej, cayendo de tal manera que al tocar el suelo mata al instante a dos de las criaturas el voltea y mira a Zamej y a Laura mientras les grita  
-¿que esperan? corran- ellos hacen los que se les dijo y corren hacia la entrada a la montaña, Alex los sigue matando a las criaturas que se acercaban finalmente entran en la camara de los grabados y cierran las pesadas puertas de manera que logran ponerse a salvo, a traves de la puerta se puede escuchar a las criaturas estaban...- atrapados, estamos atrapados en la montaña- dice Alex con amargura, Zamej mira alrededor y dice -no lo se, en una camara tan grande y que se debe conservar, lo primero que los antiguos hubieran construido es una salida, para el aire- Zamej se acerca a una de los pedestales y mueve lo que parece...-¿un espejo? ¿para que?- pregunta Laura por lo cual Zamej le responde -luz, Laura dispara hacia haya por favor- señala uno de los pedestales mas altos Laura apunta lo mejor que puede en esa oscuridad y logra dar donde queria otro espejo, asi que al alinearse los primeros dos espejos reflejan la luz que provenia de una ventilacion en el fondo de la camara  
-ahi esta, la salida- dice Zamej, Laura y Alex miran la salida, un poco sorprendido, comienzan a caminar los tres hacia esa puerta, entran en ella y recorren un pequeño pasillo al llegar al fondo Alex es el primero en bajar un escalon y quedar hasta la cintura sumergido en...-¿petroleo?- Alex se moja un poco los dedos y huele esa sustancia para afirmar -si, petroleo en el agua, deberia poner un pozo aqui y retirarme, Zamej trae una de las antorchas aqui no hay luz- Zamej hace lo que se le ordena, y le da la antorcha a Alex -bien ahora, yo ire hasta el frente, Laura tu enmedio, Zamej la retaguardia vamos- avanzan lentamente por ese rio de agua y petroleo caminando por el interior de la montaña, el avance se hace mas pesado en cada paso pues el rio se hace mas profundo, finalmente llegan a un lugar donde hay tierra ellos salen del rio y caminan por otro pasillo este es muy largo y sinuoso, llegan a otra camara en donde hay un gran foso profundo y lleno de agua -debe de haber al menos 30 metros de distancia hasta la otra orilla, y eso sin contar la profundidad- dice Alex, empuja con el pie una piedra de la orilla y esta se unde si que ellos logren ver el fondo miran la piedra hundirse unos segundos y finalmente Alex dice  
-hay que cruzar- Laura y Zamej lo miran antes de exclamar los dos -estas loco- Alex no les hace caso -Zamej, tu nos guiaras hasta el otro lado- se quita el chaleco que lleva encima mientras que Zamej exclama -¡de veras estas loco! tu lo dijiste hay como 30 metros de distancia sin contar la profundidad ni la frialdad del agua, no- Alex voltea -¿prefieres regresar a que te coman esos monstruos? digo por que si quieres todos regresamos y nos servimos en la bandeja de plata- Zamej lo mira sumiso y sin estar muy deacuerdo dice -esta bien, vamos- todos entran al agua -!diablos¡ esta helada el agua- reclama Alex al entrar en el agua, Zamej desde el frente recuerda -y-yo t-te dije qq-que est-est-estaria c-c-congelada- nadan los tres atraves de esa agua helada, finalmente al salir los tres estan tiritando y palidos -b-b-bien Z-Z-Zamej ¿hacia d-d-donde?- Zamej tienta un momento la roca de las paredes y finalmente encuentra... -la entrada o salida lo que sea esta aqui, Al, ayudame a empujar la roca- ambos empujan con fuerza la roca sin lograr moverla un solo centimetro, pasan un rato intentando y no lo logran finalmente desisten de sus intentos, se sientan en el suelo, han dejado la antorcha en el otro lado del lago subterraneo de manera que no hay luz en donde estan, Zamej se recarga en la pared al sentarse y descubre un hueco en la roca se voltea y exclama  
-ah, una entrada secreta-  
-¿hacia donde lleva?- pregunta Laura  
-no lo se, esta al lado opuesto de la que crei la entrada, tendre que ir a investigar- Zamej se mete por la abertura en la roca, ya adentro les dice -esperen aqui no tardo- Alex se sienta junto a la abertura de la roca, Laura se sienta junto a el recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Alex, se quedan solos y en silencio en esa fria oscuridad.

LOS TUNELES EN LA MONTAÑA HORAS DESPUES

-¿seguro que la salida es por aqui Zamej? me siento viajando hacia el centro del planeta- Alex, Laura y Zamej se arrastran por los angostos tuneles que Zamej habia marcado, tenian que ir a gatas y los tuneles se hacian mas pequeños -si es por aqui, al llegar al otro tunel tendremos que ir pecho tierra, pero despues los tuneles y las camaras se agrandan hasta tal punto que el techo queda a mas de 50 o 60 metros de distancia, despues de eso, hay un hueco en una de las camaras, por donde se cuela la lluvia que da directo a la zona selvatica al otro lado de la montaña- continuan avanzando, y llegan al tunel que como Zamej indico se volvia tan estrecho que tenian que pasar pecho tierra -hey, chicos es mi imaginacion o aqui hay mas luz- era cierto habia mas luz, un extraño brillo verde iluminaba el tunel, nadie respondio finalmente salen de ese tunel y entran en una enorme camara la luz verde se volvia a extinguir suplantado por una oscuridad tan densa que no se ven nisiquiera estando a 10 centimetros uno del otro  
-tomense de las manos, o se perderan- les indica Zamej a Alex y a Laura, ellos hacen lo indicado, caminan lento un tiempo pero pronto escuchan un ruido Alex vuelve la vista atras no ve nada  
-vamos, continuemos- el avance se habia vuelto mas rapido, Laura avanzaba arrastrando los pies, Zamej escuchaba los pies de sus amigos arrastrarse tras los suyos, a veces algun murmullo, el lugar estaba lleno de extraños gruñidos, Alex sobre todos los sonidos escucho agua levanto la vista en intranquilo, no veia nada pero sabia que en cualquier momento podia haber, alli abajo en la oscuridad de la montaña... -aqui ahy algo Al- dice Zamej con miedo, se detienen y Zamej inspecciona lo que encontro -es un muerto- ellos avanzan un poco mas y se detienen de nuevo, esta vez a causa de un sonido, un siseo, Zamej los guia hasta una de las paredes y les dice en un susurro -sigan, todo recto cuando empiezen a ver luz es que habran llegado- se escucha de nuevo el siseo, ahora mas cerca que nunca -vayanse- Zamej los deja en ese conducto y corre el siseo parece alejarse en direccion a Zamej, Alex y Laura continuan, poco a poco una penumbra ilumina el lugar y despues escuchan un grito Alex voltea y susurra -Zamej-.

LOS TUNELES DE LA MONTAÑA HORAS DESPUES: ZAMEJ

despierta atado en la oscuridad, sabe que ha dormido demasiado, y lo ultimo que recuerda es haber sido jalado por un monstruo en la oscuridad, mira a su alrededor y pronto su faz asueñada se transforma en una mueca de terror, lo que vio destruyo su cordura de un zarpazo, la criatura siseo horriblemente, Zamej se intento liberar de sus ataduras en aquella terrible oscuridad, intento apartarse de aquella negrura definitiva y empezo a gritar como loco, sus gritos eran agudos y penetrantes, a lo largo de la montaña los ecos resonaron, la criatura siseo, y los gritos de miedo de Zamej se volvieron de dolor, de pronto sono un desgarro y hubo un destello de agonia y Zamej dejo de existir, todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, aunque solo habian pasado cuarenta y cinco segundos despues del primer grito Zamej ya habia muerto, una criatura habia salido de sus entrañas. la sangre aun fluia hacia el suelo desde un agujero donde habia estado el estomago y los intestinos, un trozo de hueso, horriblemente brillante, asomaba por la tela rota de su ropa, los ojos de Zamej miraban fijamente el suelo, mientras que en alguna parte fuera de la montaña Alex se enfrentaba a una criatura diferente, a un cazador de cazadores

FUERA DE LA MONTAÑA: ALEX

se puso en movimiento, se echo un poco hacia adelante y la criatura volvio a empujarlo, Alex choco contra la barandilla que separaba la zona de la montaña del terraplen hacia la selva. al hacerlo levanto el pie derecho y lo planto en el estomago de la criatura, queria tomar mas impulso hacia atras y entonces se oyo un chasquido en la barandilla, la criatura lo solto mientras que Alex caia hacia atras en el vacio, golpeo contra el terraplen con la espalda y las piernas por debajo de unas rocas que habia visto un momento antes. fue una suerte haber caido mas abajo de lo contrario se podria haber roto la columna. se undio en el espeso almohadon de hierbas y apenas sintio el impacto. dando tumbos acabo sentado y siguio deslizandose por la cuesta hacia atras, con la camisa alrededor del cuello; sus manos lanzaban zarpazos en busca de apoyo, pero no hacian si no arrancar manojos de hierba. la cima del terraplen retrocedio con loca velocidad, vio que la criatura lo miraba, y entonces choco violentamente contra algo y estuvo a punto de seccionarse la lengua con los dientes. era un arbol caido que le habia frenado casi al precio de partirle la pierna izquierda. Alex trepo por el terraplen liberando con un quejido su pierna izquierda, el arbol lo habia detenido a medio descenso. mas abajo los matorrales se volvian mas densos. el agua que provenia de la montaña le corria por las manos.  
oyo un gruñido a modo de grito, Alex levanto la vista y vio que la criatura saltaba con las garras de su brazalete listas para atacar, en ese momento Alex comprendio lo que debia de hacer, logro ponerse de pie antes de que la criatura llegara, tenia conciencia periferica de que la pernera izquierda de sus pantalones estaba hecha trizas y que su pierna sangraba alarmantemente, pero no estaba fracturada, o eso cabia de esperar.  
se agazapo ligeramente para conservar el equilibrio. en el momento en que la criatura trataba de sujetarlo con una mano y describia un arco con las garras del brazalete de la otra, dio un paso al lado, perdio el equilibrio y al caer estiro la maltratada pierna izquierda, golpeo a la criatura haciendola tropezar y caer metros mas abajo por el terraplen, vio su caida y como se detenia junto a otro arbol con un golpe seco. Alex se sento aturdido contemplando el sitio donde la criatura cababa de caer, sin apartar la vista paso por sobre el arbol caido y bajo por el terraplen jadeando asperamente. sentia una punzada en el costado y le dolia la lengua endiabladamente. las matas eran ya tan altas como el y le llenaba la nariz un hedor a vegetacion podrida escucho un ruido de agua no muy lejos de el. sus pies resbalaron y volvio a caer, rodando, se golpeo el dorso de la mano contra una roca saliente, atraveso unos espinos que le desgarraron la camisa asi como las manos y mejillas por fin con una sacudida quedo sentado con los pies en el agua del arroyuelo que discurria frente a el miro hacia la izquierda, la criatura yacia de espaldas, inmobil enmedio del agua, la mascara de aquella criatura estaba rayada y le faltaba una parte de la armadura, habia atravesado los mismos espinos que el. se inclino junto a la criatura quien se movio de pronto y sujeto a Alex de la pantorrilla estaba tratando de incorporarse usando de apoyo su pierna, Alex tiro freneticamente hacia atras y cayo sentado por tercera vez en los ultimos cuatro minutos. por añadidura volvio a morderse la lengua. la criatura giro sobre si y se incorporo sobre manos y rodillas, se levanto tambaleante, clavo en Alex su mirada. de pronto Alex se enfado, mas que enfadarse se sintio furioso y penso: "no hice nada, solo salir con mi laura de esa maldita montaña, ¿y de pronto todo esto? ropa hecha jirones, pierna lesionada, y el cuerpo lleno de cortes".  
Fue sobre todo el pensar en Laura lo que lo hizo reaccionar, fuese cual fuere el motivo, se levanto y en una carrera tacleo a la criatura derribandola de nuevo, inmovilizandole los brazos pisandolo, Alex retio de un tiron la mascara de la criatura y comenzo a golpearlo lo mas fuerte que podia, la criatura con un esfuerzo logro liberar uno de sus brazos y atesto un fuerte golpe a Alex en la cara, quien cayo de costado y sin tiempo de levantarse pues al instante la criatura lo sujeto y lo azoto al momento en que intentaba incorporarse, Alex se giro y con las piernas empujo a la criatura hacia atras, con el tiempo justo para levantarse, intento correr hacia arriba pero la criatura lo sujeto de espaldas con un abrazo inmovilizandole los brazos y asfixiandolo, Alex se intento deshacer de la llave y comenzo a azotarse conta los arboles, de espaldas, finalmente espues de golpear lo que a el le parecio mil veces, lo criatura lo solto cayendo al suelo, Alex libre ya, corrio por el terraplen hacia arriba, llego a la cima del terraplen, de rodillas y al levantar la vista se encontro con un grupo de las mismas criaturas, arrodillado en la tierra Alex levanta la mirada y los mira -ahy cielos- vuelve a bajar la mirada, preparandose para cualquier cosa que se aproxime, o para casi cualquier cosa, -!Alex¡- se escucha de entre la multitud de criaturas, Alex levanta la vista sorprendido al ver a Laura salir de entre ellos, Laura corre hacia el en el momento en que Alex se levantaba y lo abraza fuertemente, finalmente ella le dice -estas criaturas, son cazadores, y saben como matar a los monstruos dobleboca, nos brindaran ayuda- Alex la mira y depues mira el terraplen hacia donde dejo al cazador con el que habia peleado  
-¿estas segura?- pregunta -si, por supuesto- Alex mira a los cazadores y de nuevo al terraplen -opsi, no creo que esten muy contentos con lo que paso haya abajo ¿o si?- Alex mira que un par de criaturas bajan al terraplen y sacan a su compañero, y las armas que habian quedado, casi accidentalmente, esparcidas por el terraplen, todos suben de nuevo, uno de ellos entrega al que reconocio Alex como lider, la lanza que habia hecho caer con la tacleada que le habia dado al cazador, Alex mira como se llevan al cazador que el vencio, momentos despues el lider se acerca a Alex y le tiende la lanza, Alex aun sin entender del todo acepta la lanza, el lider se da la vueelta y caminan hacia las lindes da la montaña para rodearla, los demas lo siguen, Alex mira a Laura y en un susurro dice -¿puedo sufrir mi infarto ahora o espero un poco mas?- Laura rie un poco y le responde  
-espera un poco mas, que esto apenas se pone interesante-  
-apenas, jajaja, si esto no fue lo interesante, ¿que fue entonces?-...

ALDEA QUE-SHUN

-¿!!!otra vez a los tuneles¡¡¡?- exclama Alex, habian vuelto a la aldea, muy pocos guerreros que-shun habian sovrevivido al ataque de los monstruos dobleboca, el jefe tani estaba con ellos  
-si asi es, señor Alex, por las leyendas eso fue lo que hizo el Campeon Ridthingy, entro en la montaña a buscar a la fuente de todos los monstruos dobleboca, con el iban todos los cazadores- Alex baja la cabeza, no podia creer que otra vez debiera entrar en la montaña, -bien y ahora yo los voy a llevar ¿no?-  
-si asi es, pero ahora yo te acompañare- dice Laura  
-si, no hay de otra...- Alex toma la lanza que dejo a su lado -...es hora de pelear-

EN LOS TUNELES BAJO LA MONTAÑA

-otra vez bajo la montaña, ¿mejoria? si una enorme, tenemos guia-  
-ya deja de quejarte Alexander Fevho, callate cinco minutos que me pones mas nerviosa- Alex y Laura van al medio de el grupo de cazadores, son dos humanos en un grupo de siete, llevan treinta minutos caminando por los tuneles de la montaña, pero sin internarse en los tuneles por los cuales los llevo Zamej  
-Zamej, ya me habia olvidado de el- exclama Alex en un susurro, el cazador frente a el gira la cabeza de nueva cuenta y lo mira, Alex baja la cabeza con un debil "lo siento", el cazador regresa la vista de nuevo al camino y continuan, Alex lo mira ligeramente e intenta ver mas adelante mientras piensa en lo graciosos que hubiera sido eso de no encontrarse en esa situacion otro pensamiento cruza su cabeza -"es la segunda vez que siento que me regaño con la mirada en los ultimos treinta minutos"- el pensamiento le causa risa pero logra contenerse, sigue caminando y no se da cuenta de el momento en que el guia dobla a la derecha, el sigue recto y choca con una pared cayendo al suelo, el cazador de atras lo levanta de un tiron y lo vuelve a meter en la fila, Laura lo mira y le dice en un susurro casi inaudible -Alex zopenco, deja de distraerte- continuan caminando y finalmente llegan a una camara, enorme, silenciosa y extremadamente oscura, se detienen en el centro de la camara.  
-escuchas eso Laura-  
-¿que? ¿que cosa?-  
-nada, no se escucha nada, hay silencio, demasiado silencio, algo no anda bien- Alex abre la lanza, de nuevo ese sexto sentido le hace ponerse en guardia, se escucha finalmente un siseo, los cazadores se separan en distintas direcciones, Alex y laura se mueven hacia las paredes, y sucede lo que parece un ejercito de criaturas salen de todos lados, de las paredes del techo y de la entrada a la camara, Alex, al igual que los cazadores, se pone en accion, evita que uno de los montruos lo atrape por la espalda agachandose en el momento justo en que la criatura sale de la pared donde estaba recargado, la criatura cae al suelo y antes de que pueda levantarse Alex ya lo habia atravesado con la lanza, actua rapido empuja a las criaturas que se le acercan de frente, atraviesa a dos mas que vienen por los lados, apoyandose en la lanza salta y golpea usa los conocimientos de pelea que tiene, observa rapidamente a su alrededor, ve que por cada un cazador hay al menos diez monstruos, pero cada cazador acaba con ellos rapidamente, con agiles golpes con las garras de los brazaletes, usando las lanzas, los cañones de sus hombros. Alex se siente extremadamente lento, torpe e inutil a comparacion de ellos pero ve casi imposible ponerse a su nivel, sigue matando a esas criaturas a su ritmo sin moverse del lugar de donde esta, se empieza a agotar, finalmente se mueve de lugar intentando ganar un respiro, se detiene 20 metros mas a la derecha de su lugar original y continua con la batalla, vuelve a mirar rapidamente a su alrededor tres de los cazadores han caido al suelo y tienen al menos a diez monstruos sobre ellos los demas siguen peleando con el mismo animo de antes. Alex continua su pelea concentrado hasta que escucha un crujido bajo sus pies mira hacia abajo y el suelo se abre descubriendo un pasadizo en el lugar justo donde el esta parado, la piedra cede donde el esta y cae por el pasadizo con una exclamacion de sorpresa, se desliza por todo un laberinto y finalmente cae al suelo rebotando con un monton de roca y aterrizando boca abajo, se levanta y un punzante dolor le perfora el costado izquierdo de cuerpo -creo que me rompi algo- dice entre dientes, se lleva la mano derecha a su costado mientras sigue diciendo  
-una costilla, aah, rayos- se recarga un momento en la pared intentando soportar y acostumbrarse al dolor, soporta el dolor pero no se acostumbra. busca la lanza en la oscuridad y la encuentra cerrada, la levanta y al momento de realizar esta accion escucha un siseo, se gira y entornando los ojos logra ver a uno de los monstruos, el monstruo comienza a avanzar rapidamente hacia el Alex intenta abrir la lanza pero no funciona, se comienza a alarmar y sigue intentando mientras dice -vamos abrete, cazador a mi o sere un triste y pobre cazador muerto- la criatura esta a menos de ocho metros de el y finalmente LAURA

...dispara con su rifle de balas de hielo, con su exelente punteria atraviesa la cabeza de cada criatura que se le para enfrente, pero no es suficente, pronto se ve obligada a retroceder paso a paso contra la pared, la sangre de las criaturas salpica asquerosamente a sus pies, sin tocarla, derritiendo el suelo, ella mira a los cazadores su habilidad, su rapidez, lo armoniosa y organizadamente que pelean, para ella es como ver el lago de los cisnes pero en lugar de tutu usan lanzas y garras.  
En algun momento pierde la nocion de las cosas, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado disparando, ni a cuantas criaturas ha matado, siente que ya lleva horas batallando para mantener a raya a las criaturas y se comienza a agotar, las balas de hielo se acaban y una inquietud la abruma, la fria y conocida oleada del miedo, toma el rifle por el cañon y lo usa como sable, y comienza a golpear a los monstruos con el, finalmente al girar la cabeza para mirar a Alex lo mira caer por un agujero en el suelo, intenta avanzar hacia alla pero las criaturas no la dejan, se siente impotente y golpea con mas furias a las criaturas, se mueve a lo largo de la pared y su pie golpea con algo, es la lanza de uno de los cazadores, golpea una vez mas con el rifle, ganando tiempo para recoger la lanza abierta, la toma y comienza a clavarla en cada criatura, sin mucha habilidad y la mitad de los golpes acertandolos por pura suerte, tanto ella como los cazadores restantes pasan otro largo rato peleando, hasta que finalmente los monstruos se retiran, ella siente que ha estado peleando durante horas, sin saber que solo han pasado cinco m¡nutos desde que llegaron a esa camara, suelta la lanza que se quedo clavada en una de las criaturas, no piensa arriesgarse a salpicarse con la sangre acida de aquellos monstruos, se dirige al agujero por donde cayo Alex y mira hacia adentro, no ve nada, esta totalmente oscuro, se balancea hacia adelante con la intencion de tirarse por el agujero, pero uno de los cazadores lo evita al ponerle enfrente el brazo, ella lo mira y sabe que el tambien la mira, no ve sus ojos, pero aun asi siente su mirada, voltea y ve cuantos del grupo quedan, del original grupo de siete solo quedan 2 cazadores y ella.  
vuelve a mirar por el agujero, y pregunta -¿sabes a donde lleva este agujero?- voltea la mirada al cazador que la detuvo, este asiente con la cabeza -¿puedes llevarme?- vuelve a asentir, el otro cazador camina hacia el monstruo con la lanza clavada y la cierra, se dirije a laura y se la entrega.  
comienzan a caminar por un nuevo tunel, Laura va enmedio de los dos cazadores, caminan aproximadamente una hora y muchos metros en decenso finalmente llegan al lugar donde se ve la abrtura del agujero por donde cayo Alex, pero el no esta ahi, camina por el lugar pero lo unico que encuentra es su lanza la toma en lugar de la que trae y les dice a los cazadores  
-debemos encontrarlo, y ustedes me van a ayudar-  
asi continuan caminando bajando aun mas en busca de Alex

ALEX  
...despierta, desorientado y aturdido, no tiene la menor idea de donde se encuentra, se balancea hacia adelante, y cae al suelo con un golpe seco, levanta la mirada y lo sorprende lo que esta frente a el, se levanta y mira de cerca, es un cadaver, tiene un hueco en el estomago, las costillas le asoman horriblemente, reconoce los ropajes de los Que-shun, mira el rostro y comprende que es... -Zamej, conque aqui quedaste- se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca, esta cubierto de baba, y eso le deja un mal sabor de boca, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar ignorando lo que hay a su alrededor, solo piensa en que habra pasado con...

LAURA

...Alex sigue sin aparecer, la impotencia de no saber donde puede estar la frustra, la oscuridad comienza a sofocarla, no sabe que puede estar pasando en esa profunda oscuridad, sus acompañantes los cazadores si pueden ver en la oscuridad, o al menos eso espera, pues son ellos los que la guian, y siente que... -¿estamos llendo al centro del planeta o que?- continua caminando, finalmente los cazadores se detienen, y ella sin poder ver que pasa levanta la lanza en actitud defensiva, y entonces ...-¡NO ME APUNTES CON ESA COSA TAN AFILADA LAURA! me vas a atravesar la cabeza- dice Alex bajando con la mano la lanza que Laura blandia frente a el -¡ALEX!...- exclama ella dejando caer la lanza para darle un abrazo -...estas lleno de algo asqueroso- lo suelta y le comienza a limpiar la cara con la manga -ya... no me limpies que siento que fueras mi mama-  
-lo siento; ¿donde estabas?-  
-no se; era yo el perdido recuerdas-  
-¿por que estas tan molesto?- -no estoy molesto- dice el con la mandibula apretada -bien, entonces vayamos a terminar lo que venimos a hacer- comienzan a caminar de nuevo Alex va muy lento como si incluso caminar le costara un gran esfuerzo. caminan durante otra hora sin toparse con nada, cosa que a todos les parecio extraño -ja...debo... ja... descansar- dice finalmente Alex entre jadeos y dejandose caer de senton -¿te sientes bien?- le interroga Laura arrodillandose a su lado  
-no,...ja... me duele..ja.. increiblemente el pecho,..ja.. me cuesta respirar, y me siento..uuff.. muy cansado- sin dejar de jadear se levanta -continuemos- dice y comienza a caminar con un paso desgarbado se empieza a adelantar lentamente, los cazadores lo observan por un momento, lo analizan, y finalmente... -¡QUE RAYOS! ¿cual es su problema?- pregunta Alex frenetico depues de esquivar por milimetros el rayo que le dispara uno de los cazadores -¿que es lo que les pasa?- interroga Laura, mientras se para junto a Alex y lo ayuda a levantarse, otro cazador se acerca a ellos sujeta por el hombro a Alex, lo levanta y le presiona levemente el pecho, Alex ahoga un grito de dolor reduciendolo a un simple "ahh" mientras dice -siento como si algo me desgarrara por dentro- el cazador lo baja, Alex se deja caer de rodillas sujetandose el estomago y el pecho, se queda en esa posicion un rato y finalmente concluye -creo que ya se por que me atacaron, y por que me duele tanto el pecho- trabajosamente se levanta sujetandose aun el pecho con la mano -creo...- traga saliva -creo que uno de ellos me ha convertido en un nido- Laura lo mira sorprendida -pero que dices, ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?-  
-estuve perdido un rato no lo recuerdas, yo tampoco supe donde desperte despues de que me capturaron, pero ahi estaba Zamej o lo que quedaba de el y habia muchos huevos o lo que parecian huevos-  
-debemos sacartelo, debemos salir y sacartelo-  
-no, debemos bajar y acabarlos antes de que mas gente muera-  
-pero...-  
-nada, debemos terminar lo que venimos a terminar-.

LOS TUNELES BAJO LA MONTAÑA MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-wag, es como escalar una pared de gelatina...- dice Alex asqueado -...y se ve poco apetitosa- -ya deja de quejarte, fuiste tu el que dijo que teniamos que finalizar lo que venimos a hacer- le recuerda laura subiendo por la pared que los llevaria a la fuente de los dobleboca -si pero..cof.. yo no fui..cof cof.. el que dijo que vinieramos por..cof.. aqui, fueron nuestros buenos amigos los cazadores, no recuerdo..cof cof cof.. haber pasado por aqui cuando regrese- llegan a un nuevo piso donde se encuentra,algo que parece, un enorme nido -wow, esta enorme- dice Laura avanzan unos pasos cuando, de nuevo, centenares de monstruos comienzan a salir de todos lados, los cazadores comienzan a batallar con ellos dando muestras de nuevo de su habilidad como cazadores, Laura y Alex hacen equipo acabando con los que pueden, de nuevo sienten que pelean durante horas con los monstruos con la diferencia que estos no acaban, finalmente Alex cae al suelo presa de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Laura se arrodilla junto a el y el unico cazador que queda se les acerca tambien, Alex se esfuerza por levantarse y contener la salida de la criatura -debe haber una manera de acabar con todos- dice muy asustada Laura, el cazador abre su brazalete y activa lo que parece -¿una bomba?-exclama laura -puede funcionar- termina Alex -salgan de aqui- dice el tomando la bomba -Alex no pensaras...- -es la unica forma Laura- mira al cazador y le grita -vayanse, sacala de aqui- el llama la atencion de los monstruos y corre hacia el fondo de la camara dandoles tiempo a Laura y el cazador de irse, el cazador jala a Laura y la arroja por un tunel que los lleva a otra camara, corren lo mas rapido que pueden, la carrera ess dificil, cada paso es pesado, mientras que Alex en su propia carrera ha dejado que los monstruos lo acorralen, ya no puede contener la salida del monstruo se arrodilla y dice como ultima palabra antes de que el monstruo salga y la bomba estalle -malditos hijos de la...- la bomba estalla en sus manos, Laura y el cazador han logrado salir de la cueva antes de que la explosion cierre por fin el telon.

Laura mira el horizonte desde la aldea, que se ha quedado sin montaña y entonces...

...Daniel Fevho despierta aturdido, por un momento creyo que se hayaba en un planeta lejano, mira a su alrededor, aun esta oscuro. se levanta y mira al horizonte, esta despuntando el alba, tiene la clara sensacion de que ha soñado algo muy loco, pero no imposible, se mira la mano derecha en especial la marca de nacimiento que tiene una "T" torcida formada por un rayo, sacude la cabeza y mira su relog -las seis- dice -tiempo de iniciar el dia-. media hora despues mientras de ducha su sensacion se comienza a volver difusa, una hora y media despues con la primera cucharada de su desayuno el sueño ha quedado totalmente en el olvido.

Fin

¿Fin?...


End file.
